Combined scanner scale systems are very widely employed in retailing. Prior art scanner scale systems typically include scale hardware implemented in the scanner base. This scale hardware is typically implemented in the form of a single point load cell, with a long beam structure being used to support a scanner top plate assembly. This single point load cell and beam structure must support the weight of the top plate assembly itself, in addition to the weight of objects that may be placed on the top plate assembly for weighing.
Such integration of scale hardware imposes significant constraints on design of scanner scale systems. The scanner base must provide physical space for the scale components, and the enclosure and mechanical elements of the scanner base must be constructed so as to support the top plate assembly and any loads that may be placed on the top plate assembly. The physical space needed for the scale components imposes size requirements on a scanner in order to accommodate the scale components and also provide room for the optical paths required to generate scan beams and to collect reflected light that is directed back into the scanner and to direct and focus this light onto a detector for processing. The pieces comprising the scale assembly are of a relatively large size, and the size and nature of the pieces, as well as the need to integrate the pieces into the scanner, leads to complexity in assembly and service procedures. Moreover, prior art implementations suffer from several drawbacks that affect their operation. For example, they are subject to linearity problems, and to calibration problems that may occur when the scanner scale system is disturbed. They are also subject to relatively long settling times due to the large size of the structural pieces comprising the scale assembly.